1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for playing a recording medium, having a plurality of recording media on which the sounds of musical performance and the like are recorded and selectively playing a recording medium from among the plurality of recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an apparatus for playing a recording medium, there is a karaoke reproducing apparatus. The karaoke reproducing apparatus is accommodated with a plurality of recording media on which sounds of karaoke music (instrumental accompaniment) are recorded, and at a plying mode, extracts a recording medium on which sound of a selected piece of karaoke music is recorded, from the plurality of the recording media, and plays the selected piece of music. Also, there is a jukebox as an apparatus having a structure similar to that of the karaoke reproducing apparatus.
In these recording medium playing apparatuses including the karaoke reproducing apparatus, there is a need for performing an operation of installation whenever a recording medium is newly accommodated so as to store information related to the contents of the recording medium as well as the accommodating position thereof in a memory. The installation operation is carried out so as to execute a quick-access to the portion where sound of a selected piece of music is recorded on a recording medium which has been chosen from a plurality of recording media. This selection of a recording medium should be made immediately after any one piece of music is selected.
In the conventional apparatus for playing a recording medium, when the installation operation is carried out by newly accommodating recording media, the recorded contents of the accommodated recording media should be read every recording medium. Inevitably, there is a problem that it takes a time. In addition to this problem, the recording media should be placed in a predetermined position in the accommodating section arranged for each of the recording media. Therefore, it lacks flexibility in placing them in such a position.